He Doesn't Hate Me
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: For Vampireycent. My First KaiTakao. One rainy day, Takao asks a question that slightly takes Kai by surprise. ONESHOT


**Hello, This is my first attempt at Kai/Takao so no flames. This is also for Vampirycent. If you read it, I don't know how good it is, but I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: See my profile. **

* * *

I love the rain. I really do. But right now, I both hate it and love it. Why you ask? Because the object of my affection is standing out in the rain, training in a torrential downpour. His clothes are plastered to he perfect body. He hair is framing his face wonderfully. He's just… perfect. The only problem is, that he completely hates me. Sure, he hates the whole team, but me most of all. Constantly picking on me. I don't know why I have a crush on him. He's… Kai. 

One day, I hope he won't hate me. I don't need him to love me back. I just need to him to think of me as a friend. Not a nuisance, or and ally… but a friend…

"It's dinner time Takao! Can you go get Kai for me?" Rei asks from the kitchen.

I answer and head for the door to get an umbrella, just because Kai looks completely hot drenched, doesn't mean I will.

I open the door and the cold water meets me. Oh man is it ever raining. Clenching the umbrella closer, I head to the back of the house to get Kai.

When I reach the back, he's panting and just callings Suzaku back.

"Kai!" I call over the rain.

Did he hear me?

"What do you want Takao?"

"Rei says dinner is ready."

He was about to launch, before relaxing.

"Alright Takao."

He turned to me, his eyes slightly… softer then normal.

Those eyes… Someone would have to be completely psychotic not to love them… Yes I can say psychotic… Surprised? I'm not a total idiot. I just act like that so Kai has a reason to talk to me. You know he wouldn't if I was a ditz.

Before I realize what's going on, Kai is standing beside me.

"Mind if I share?"

I force myself not to blush and plaster a big smile on my face.

"Not at all!"

He started walking back to the front door when I suddenly felt Kai take the umbrella away.

"I'm taller then you." He said when he seen the confused look on my face.

I smile again.

His hand touched my hand! And he's being so nice! I wonder…

"Kai?"

He made a sound saying the he heard me, and to continue.

"Do you hate me?"

He stopped. We're only steps away from the door.

"Why do you think I hate you?" He seems like he really is asking… Should I answer?

"Well, because You're always so cold and distant. Heck, your pretty much a closed of bastard most of the time."

"Then why do you care?"

He is looking at me now… Should I look him in the eye?

I answer my question by looking into those fiery eyes. They hold so much emotion… how could I never have noticed? They're pools of wonder, of pride… of… What is that emotion? I've never seen it anyone's eyes before?

"Well?" He asks, smirking.

Oh yeah! He asked me a question! But , how do I answer it?

"Because I want you to be my friend, the teams friend. Not an ally, or just our captain, my friend."

He thought for a minute.

"Lets go eat…" he said, and started to walk again.

Did I say something to make him cold again?

-2 Hours Later-

What did I do earlier? And why do I always curl up on my bed and ask myself questions I may never get the answer to?

"Takao? Are you going to answer this door or am I going to break it down?"

Kai! How long has he been knocking!

"I… I'm coming!"

I open the door to Kai, he's just wearing sweat pants and a T-shirt. I think it's Rei's.

"Why do you care?"

"What?"

"Earlier, when we were outside… You asked me if I hate you and I said 'why do you care?' Answer me."

Oh shoot… How do I answer that? Will I get points for honesty?

"Can you tell me if you hate me first?"

"No Takao, I don't hate you, far from it. Now, Why do you care?"

He's getting testy again… should I just say it?

"I… I care about you… A lot…" I murrmer.

Heat is suddenly applied to my lips as my head is raised against my will.

Oh My Gosh! Is Kai…

"That is what you mean right?"

It's over before I can reply and I miss the feeling, But I nod.

"Good then…"

Shocks went through My spine and reply this time…

I guess he really doesn't hate me…

* * *

**Dedicated to Vampirycent.**

**R+R **


End file.
